sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill in Charge
Bill in Charge is a Sitting Ducks episode. Plot In the kitchen, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle eat some breakfast. Then, Aldo comes in wearing roller skates, trying to hold his balnce but falls. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle wonder what's he doing, Aldo say that he decide to go skating all day with his friends Albert and Alfred. After that, he skates out the door and tells Bill he's in charge. Bill tells his brothers That he's in charge, and Ed suggest if they can watch TV and Bill agrees, as they all sit on the couch and watch some TV. Meanwhile, Aldo roller skates around Duck-Alligatorville and trips, he gets up and skates again but loses balance and hold on to a lightpole. Back at the house, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are still watching TV and gets a little bored. Ed suggest sneaking through Aldo's secret stuff, but Bill doesn't want to, knowing it's his privacy, but Ed, Oly and Waddle left and ran up to Aldo's room. Up there, they look through his stuff and read his secret journal and laugh at his secret stuff. Bill tries to stop them from reading the journal, but refuse to listen. Then, Aldo skates all the way to Albert's house. Albert comes out wearing skates too, and they prepare to go off, roller skating. Aldo tries not to fall, but Albert tells him to hold on to his tail. Aldo hold the tail, and start to skate properly. Meanwhile, Ed, Oly and Waddle are finished reading Aldo's journal, Bill tells them that Aldo will not be pleased about this. Then, they start looking through his stuff and Bill tries stopping them, but Ed tells him to butt off. They found Aldo's secret figurine, Bill tells them to put it down, but Ed, Oly and Waddle play with it. Meanwhile, Aldo and Albert skate to Alfred's. When they got there, Aldo exclaims that he's now getting the hang of skating. Alfred comes out and put on his skates. After that, Aldo, Albert and Alfred take off skating. Meanwhile, Ed, Oly and Waddle continue fooling around the house, as Bill tries to stop them. They go to the kitchen wnd decide to make a sled hill by pouring soap all over the floor. During the afternoon, Aldo, Albert and Alfred continue skating downtown. While skating, they're all holding on to each one's tail one by one. They decide to let go, but when they did, they lost balance and fell to the ground. They giggled and got up again and continue skating. At home, Ed, Oly and Waddle sled on soap in the kitchen, Bill tries to stop but slips on the soap. He warns them to clean up the kitchen before Aldo comes back, but Ed, Oly and Waddle didn't listen. Meanwhile, Aldo, Albert and Alfred skate downtown and decide to stop and take a break. They sit on a bench, then look to see a skate park down ahead. They decide to go there and get up from the bench to go down there. Back at the home, Bill tries to clean up the kitchen but couldn't because there wasn't too much towels, and Ed, Oly and Waddle decide to stop, but Bill glares at them. Meanwhile, Aldo, Albert and Alfred skate at the skatepark, and the sun sets, so they decide to leave. Back at home, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle try cleaning up the kitchen with sponges and put back Aldo's secret stuff up. After that, they get finished, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle sit on the couch and watch TV. Around 11pm, Aldo, Albert and Alfred skate all the way back home, and Albert and Alfred asks if they can stay for the night, and Aldo says yes. When they got back, they see the house clean and Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle sitting on the couch. Aldo is glad that Bill had things fine, and Aldo, Albert and Alfred decide to go to the kitchen to eat something. They skate to the kitchen, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle try to stop them, but once they went to the kitchen, they see the kitchen floors all soapy. Their mouths were wide open in shock and fall to the floor, sitting on their bottoms. Bill laughs nervously and try to explain to Aldo what happened, but he couldn't listen, as he and his friends sit and watch the kitchen in shock, as the episode ends. During the end credits, Aldo, Albert and Alfred are still shocked, and they‘re all wet the floor at the same time. Trivia *This episode aired before "Birthday Gator", which seems to be a continuity error, as they show how Aldo recieved some roller skates. *This is the second appearance of Aldo's friends Albert and Alfred, since "Urban Legend" (Where they're Nameless) Category:Episodes Category:Rumored episodes Category:Videos